The King's Super Fun Vacation to Termina
by Coldsteel Da Hedgeheg
Summary: Join everyone's favorite videogame monarch: King Harkinian as he has the time of his life in Termina along with other chatacters from the CDI games. Will it be all fun and games? Or will the King have to save the day every know and then as he tries to have a good time? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny, breezy morning in Hyrule. Inside the Hyrule castle our hero, King Harkinian, was sitting down on his royal couch, watching Saturday morning cartoons on his 60" flat-screen television. Just then, Gwonam came flying in on his magic carpet through a window, with today's mail.

"Your majesty it is written: YOU and 3 guests have won a free, all expenses paid trip to Termina!" said Gwonam with much enthusiasm as he unrolled the scroll that confirmed his statements. " it says 'In honor of his royal majesty, you, the King, have been chosen for a two week vacation trip to Termina! Come see our beautiful, economically-booming capital, Clocktown, as the Festival of Time approaches. Enjoy a boat trip around our Swamp. Take a hike in Snowhead, and come see the Goron races! Love seafood and surfing? We have that in Greatbay! Take a tour in Ikana Canyon, the world's biggest Ghost Kingdom. We also have Romani Ranch, where you can try our world-famous Romani Chateau, also available in the town's bar! Fun and good times await in Termina —Hyrule's sister kingdom!'" Gwonam read. "So, what do you say? Shall we go?" Gwonam asked the king as he finished reading the letter.

The king scratched his head as he thought about the offer. He had no plans for the next couple of weeks, and he liked everything he heard so far. "Hmmm..." the King thought.

Just then Link came into the living room from the hallway. "Huh? What happened?" said Link as he let out a yawn and stretched out arms.

"Link, mah boi! We won a trip to Termina! We are going on vacation!" The King exclaimed.

Gwonam and Link looked at each other and squealed like two Japanese schoolgirls in excitement.

"Great! I'll grab my stuff!" Link said.

"There is enough time. Your sword wont be enough." Gwonam told Link. "We are staying for two weeks, after all."

Link dashed towards his room and began to prepare his luggage. Zelda walked to the living room and noticed how excited Link was as he ran past her. "Father, what is going on?" Zelda asked, curious to know what was going down.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho! Zelda, we are going on a vacation to Termina! Prepare your things!" The king explained to his daughter.

"But, Father, who will look after the castle while we are gone?"

"Impa will. We will also take the triforce of courage to protect us... from the paparazzi. Now go on, they have a beach in Termina."

"OMG! Really?! Oh! Should I take these glasses or those shades; this hat or that one; those sandles or these—" Zelda was saying as she couldn't make up her mind on what to take, before being interrupted by the King.

"Enough! Our ship sails in the morning. If you don't prepare your stuff by then, you are staying here." On that remark by Harkinian, Zelda went over to her room and began filling up suitcases.

"Hmmm... I wonder what's for BREAKFAST!?" The King asked himself. Suddenly, the smell of cucco egg omelettes and pancakes filled his nose. Him and Gwonam walked over to the royal kitchen for the most important meal of the day, a few minutes later Link and Zelda joined them.

Our heroes spent the rest of the day pondering over what to do first when they arrive. Tomorrow would begin the vacation of a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning finally arrived, and it was now time to set sail for Termina. The king was in his royal chamber, double-checking his suitcase —so as not to forget anything he planned on taking. He was wearing a yellow Hawaiian shirt with little, dark-orange, palm trees all over it, dark-orange shorts and red sandals —his current attire maintaining it's faithfulness to his original color scheme. The shirt was unbuttoned —revealing his solid, rock-hard, eight-pack abs of steel.

He walked past the mirror, and his manly look caught his attention, he turned his head in order to look at his reflection and admire himself.

"Oah! Ho,ho,ho! Harkinian, my boy, let me treat you to some DINNER!" The king said to himself, joking and complementing himself at the same time.

Just then, someone knocked on his door. The king turned and asked who it was, to which the voice said "Your Majesty, our taxi is here! Link and Zelda are boarding the car."

"Ho, shit!" remarked the king, who had lost track of time. He grabbed his stuff and walked downstairs. He made his way to the front door, and locked it on his way out. After putting his belongings in the back of the vehicle, he sat on the left of the rear seats —Zelda was on the right, Link in the middle, and Gwonam got shotgun.

"Hey, King, what took you so long?" asked Link.

"Never mind that! We are going to Termina! Everyone ready?" The king said, everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Squadalah! We're off!" Gwonam exclaimed as the taxi driver began to hit the road.

"Gee. I just wonder what we will do when we get there!" Link said. Soon the taxi made it to Hylian port and the four of them got in their ship. The king paid the fare to the cab driver, and then proceeded to the luxury cruiser that he had reserved the day before. A couple more hours later and their in Great Bay! But, they wouldn't be going to do anything here until later, so they called another cab and drove to Clocktown.

It was now 7:00PM in the evening, the sun was beginning to set and the streetlights began to be lit. The four made their way into the Terminan capital through the south entrance. The clocktown theme began to play.

"Wow! So this is Clocktown!" Link remarked with amazement.

"Hoah, ho, ho, ho, ho! MAH BOI, this town is where all true Terminans take a vacation! Especially now in times of the festival of time!" Harkinian said. They now focused their attention to a number of carpenters building up a tower of some sort.

"KAH! You lazy bunch of scrubs! This tower needs to be ready in a 7 days! Now get to building!" said what appeared to be their foreman -an old, bald man with a gray moustache, he stood there with his arms crossed as he yelled at his workers. "Hey, you, apprentice! Stop staring at the moon! We aren't paying you to stand there all day, ya idiot!"

"Hmmm... is it me or is the moon actually getting bigger than usual? Oh, how very strange. Ah, well, better go back to hammering these boards, or Mutoh just might lower my wages! " The young apprentice said to himself, he then continued working on the structure they were building -it was now half as tall as the Clock tower that stood in the middle of the town.

"Enough! There will be plenty of time to admire the tower for the carnival after we set up rooms in the hotel," The king said. They all headed to east clocktown now, where the local inn was located.

"There! Stock Pot Inn! That must be the place," Zelda shouted as she pointed to what looked like a five star hotel, 6 stories tall.

"Hmmm... Let's go in!" Harkinian said as he led the way inside. Upon entering, a slim, red-haired woman with an hourglass figure wearing a white shirt with sleeves that ended at the elbow; a thin, brown, buttoned-up vest above it; and a long green skirt, greeted them at the front desk.

"Hello! My name is Anju. I run this inn with my mother. It used to be a soup shop, but when my father died we could no longer afford the supplies to continue those services. We rented two extra rooms we had to travelers, especially those who came in around this time. Then we won the lotto, we used the money to build those extra four floors, and now we have a five-star hotel," Anju explained.

"Do you always go over all that when you greet your guests?" Link asked curiously.

"Yes. Now how may I help you?"

"Hmmm... give us your best rooms on the top floor!" Harkinian ordered.

"Right away, sir! That will be 1,000 rupees per night. I'll call room service to clean your rooms before you enter them," Anju replied. The king took out his Bank of Hyrule debit card and paid the fees. While Anju phoned her employees, Gwonam approached her to ask a question.

"Ahem... Excuse me, miss. May I see your milk jugs?" Gwonam asked. Before he could receive a reply, he felt an extremely painful sting on his left cheek and was now laid on his backside on the floor.

"Gasp! You pervert! I'll have you know I'm engaged! That is no way to talk to a lady!" Anju furiously replied.

"Hunh? Oh... ugh... You mean... you aren't the same lady who sells milk in glass bottles, and is allergic to chickens?" Gwonam asked Anju, he rubbed his cheek in order to ease the pain from the slap, and got back on his feet.

"Heavens no. If you are looking for milk, go to Mr. Barten's Milk Bar & Karaoke right across the street," Anju suggested.

"Your majesty, we must go there!" Gwonam told the king.

"Hmmm... shouldn't we take our luggage to our rooms first?"

"There is no time, the bellboys can handle it!"

"Go on ahead, father. I'll put away your clothes, since we share the same room. Link shares it with Gwonam, so he can take care of his," Zelda said.

"Then it's settled! Squadalah, we are off!" On that remark the king and Gwonam walked outside. On their way out, an eerie, red-haired Japanese man carrying a large backpack filled with masks; wearing purple pants and a purple tunic with long sleeves and a golden collar; walked by the king and bumped shoulders with him. The king slowly turned his head, his eyes met with the stranger's, as this happened he felt a sense of unease.

"You have met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" The man said, he walked away from the king, and now stood under a light post -he stood under the light in such away that his face was no longer visible, due to the shadow caste upon it.

"Gwonam, what is with that guy?" The king asked his servant, pointing at the location where the mystery man stood. Gwonam turned around to look at what the king was referring himself to, to his surprise there was no one.

"Ha ha! My king, we haven't even drunken a single glass of milk and now you are seeing things. Let's go enjoy ourselves! You worry too much," Gwonam stated, he pat Harkinian on the shoulder, then he entered the Milk Bar & Karaoke.

"Hmmm... I could have sworn there was someone there..." The king told himself. "Ah, well... I hope they serve fried Octorock tacoyaki for DINNER inside'" The king soon followed his friend into the bar.


End file.
